It all started in the car
by justwakeup
Summary: Bakura had a little fun at a party, and now everyone is running from a Zombie Anzu! Shonen-ai yaoi, BakuraxRyou, YamixYugi, SetoxJou
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: Mostly BakuraxRyou, but contains YamixJou and just for kicks, JouxSeto. Also, just about any other pairing you can think of. Some fluff and, uh, suggesting comments. oh, and Anzu bashings. Probably for mature readers, considering it contains language, and suggestive comments, and you need a brain to figure out who likes who. Also, if you see this the words will be here/ that means its the person thinking. For those of you who don't know: Jounouchi is Joey, and Anzu is Tea.  
  
Isako: [also known as Ithielida] YAOI?!  
  
Aki: Yea, don't kill me...  
  
Isako:If its good, then maybe...  
  
Aki: Whadaya mean, if its good?! All my fics are good...  
  
Isako: That Yu Yu Hakusho fic...  
  
Aki: I liked it...  
  
Ryou drummed his hands lightly on the steering wheel in the car. Late night traffic?! He thought to himself, and ontop of that, it had started to snow. He opened the window slightly and allowed the cool wind to flow over his face before someone pulled his hair, jerking him to the side, the passenger seat.   
  
"Close the window." Bakura demanded, and Ryou sighed and closed it.  
  
"What is it with you and cold? Its as cold as hell out there, and your burning up!" His Yami yelled at him.  
  
"Hell isn't cold, its hot, and no, I'm not hot, I just like cold better."   
  
"Sure you're hot," Bakura said, tugging his hair again, "Want me to prove it?"  
  
"Not in the middle of traffic I don't!" Ryou said, trying to keep his Yami from pulling his seatbelt off. Bakura sat back in the seat and pretended to pout, and then looked out the window. There was a kid about ten in the car next to them, and he was stairing at Bakura. Bakura grinned evily, and slid his finger across his throat, threateningly, and the kid looked very, very scared. Then Bakura flipped him off. Ryou smacked his fingers lightly.  
  
"Quit it. You're gonna get me pulled over!" He said, and Bakura grinned again.  
  
"Go ahead, pull over. We can make up for time. Like at home." He said, causing Ryou's face to turn a light shade of pink.  
  
"Yugi is going to think we're not gonna show..." Ryou said, stopping at what seemed the 50th red light. Bakura took Ryou's cellphone out of the dashboard, and clicked the speed dial and dialed Yugi.  
  
"You better not say anything rude." Ryou warned.  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?" Bakura said, with mock innocence, and talked into the phone,  
  
"Hey, Monkeyboy, put the Porcupinehead on." Bakura said, obviously talking to Jounouchi, and a second later, Ryou could hear Jounouchi yelling at him.   
  
"Whats takin' you guys so long?" Jounouchi asked, after a reaproving glance from Yami.  
  
"We're screwing, thats what. So we'll be late." Bakura said, and Ryou took the phone from Bakura, blushing heavily.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Jounouchi, he's lying." Ryou said, and Jounouchi whistled;  
  
"Riight. Well, whatever the reason may be, get your asses down here!" He said, "And don't do anything if they're kids around, Ryou, you'll give them ideas." And he hung up. Ryou hung up, and threw the phone at Bakura.  
  
"I said not to say anything rude!" Ryou said,  
  
"I wasn't being rude, I coulda said 'We're fucking, thats what,' but I cleaned my language!" Bakura protested, and Ryou laughed. Soon, they were at Yugi's house.  
  
"If you get drunk and wind up doing what you did last time..." Ryou began,  
  
"What did I do? I don't remember...holy shit! Was it with you?! Or someone else?" Bakura asked.  
  
"NO! You broke Yugi's models!" Ryou yelled, blushing again. Yugi opened the door before Ryou had a chance to knock.  
  
"We could tell you were here, the whole neighboorhood could probably, you two were arguing loud enough." Yami said, and Ryou apologized, and drug Bakura in. People were already there, Jounouchi, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Mai, Honda, and himself and his Yami.   
  
"Not everyone's here yet," Mai said, "Anzu still hasn't come yet." Everyone groaned and Yugi reddened.  
  
"I figured she'd find out about it anyway, I'd rather have her come without the lecture then come with one." He explained. The door burst open, and Anzu waltzed in, stopping to say hi to Ryou [who she obviously had taken a liking to, not to mention Yugi, Yami, and every other boy in the room.] Ryou backed up a little, and Bakura swiped him away from her.  
  
"Leave him alone, wench." He said possivily. They all sat in a circle [Yugi next to Yami, Yami next to Jounouchi, Jounouchi next to Kaiba etc.]   
  
"Okay, this is just a simple party, lets play some games!" Yugi said, "This is just a truth or dare game really."   
  
"Alrighty, then, who goes first?" Jounouchi asked, and Yugi pointed to him.  
  
"You can Jou." He said, and Jounouchi looked around the group.  
  
"It feels kinda stupid to be doing this, a kids game, but it brings back memories." He said, laughing.  
  
"Just go." Seto said.   
  
"Alright, alright." Jounouchi said God I hate him. Why isn't he at a CEO meeting or something./ "Bakura. Truth or dare?"  
  
"What do you think? I'm not a fucking chicken." Bakura said, and Ryou glared at him. "I'm sorry," He said, with feigned innocence "I'm not a freaking chicken."  
  
"Okay, then its a dare. Um..." Jounouchi thought. Well, its kinda hinted that Ryou and Bakura are an item, lets find out here and now. "Makeout with Ryou or something." Ryou started to protest, but Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Alright. But you missed out me killing someone for ya." And he pulled Ryou over and kissed him. Everyone laughed, and then cracked up when Bakura tried to get Ryou out of his clothes.   
  
"Ew." Anzu said, and Bakura stopped, and everyone glared at her. Ryou and Bakura's face were tinted pink, but not from embarresment...from anger.  
  
"And you're so high and mighty?" Seto asked her, "You're probably a lesbian anyway. Better watch out, Mai." He said, and everyone laughed, and Aznu fumed.   
  
"My turn." Bakura said, "Kaiba." Seto sat up stright.  
  
"Truth." He said, without waiting.  
  
Do you like anyone? I mean like them to the point you wanna fuc-" Ryou hit Bakura, "I mean, do them?" Seto blushed at the remark, and nodded. Bakura laughed, "Really? Who?" He said, but Yami interupted.  
  
"You're only allowed one question, Bakura." He said, and both he and Jou were disappointed.  
  
why did you ask?/ Ryou thought to Bakura.  
  
Because I think I know who it is./ Bakura thought back.  
  
Its not you....is it?/ Ryou asked.  
  
No. Why, are you jealous? Or do you just want three guys?/ Bakura thought, and Ryou blushed and shook his head.  
  
Is it who I think it is?/  
  
Probably. Now shut up or I wont treat you later./ Bakura said. Seto looked around the group.  
  
"I'm done. I have no desire to learn anything about anybody. Especially if its something I don't want to know." They all sighed and stood up.  
  
"Well, we could make treats. I thought it'd be funnier if everyone made what they wanted." Yugi said.  
  
"Uh, Yugi...?" Ryou asked, glancing at Bakura, and then the oven. Yugi laughed then shrugged. Ryou drug Bakura into the other room, and asked Yami if he would 'kindly make his and Bakura's food, because' "I don't have enough insurance to cover a burned down house!" Yami took his place over by the flour, and Jounouchi looked down.  
  
"What the matter, Jou?" He asked, and Jounouchi shrugged, and played with the cookie batter.  
  
"I'm just a little bored, is all." Jounouchi said, a little to quickly. Yami kept quiet, but didn't press the subject.  
  
Yami.../ Yugi thought.  
  
What?/  
  
I think you know what his problem is./  
  
No I don't, and neither do you. So just drop it./ A second later, the cookie dough that Anzu had been working on exploded, and she was instantly covered in flour.   
  
"What did you do?!" Yugi asked her.  
  
"Nothing! It just blew up!" She sheirked. Yami walked over to her, and picked up the container that looked similar to flour, and read aloud:  
  
"'Gunpowder'. Jeeze Anzu, do you know how to read or what?!" She stayed quiet, and they continued to make cookies. There was a sudden yelp from the living room caused all of them to jump. Yami calmly walked into the room, and saw that Ryou had been tied to a chair in which he had fallen asleep in, and Bakura was no where to be found.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked, untying him. Ryou stood up, and rubed his arms where the ropes had been bound.  
  
"I dunno, I fell asleep! He was sitting there watching tv..." He said, "Oh god, he could be anywhere!" Jounouchi and Seto also came into the living room.  
  
"Well, Yami. This is one heck of a party. Anzu blows herself up and theres a psyco muderer in the house." Seto said snidly.  
  
"Kaiba, if you don't like it then leave." Yami said, sharply. Jounouchi was probably the only person who saw Seto look hurt.  
  
I gotta have a talk with that guy.../   
  
"A hide and seek, huh?" Mai asked, coming into the room.   
  
"Mai, where's Anzu?" Yugi asked.  
  
"In the kitchen." She said shortly. Apperently Anzu was getting on Mai's nerves as well, "I say we leave her and look for your friend." They all nodded, and spread out. Jounouchi, Seto, Ryou and Yami went in one direction, and Yugi, Mai, and Anzu [who had heard about the whole thing and insisted she tag along...] went the other way. Jounouchi waited until he and Seto had strayed a bit behind Yami before hissing;  
  
"Stay away from Yami, buddy." Seto looked midly surprised.  
  
"Why, Jounouchi. I have no clue what your talking about." He said, innocently.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Kaiba. Just stay away from him, and I won't kill you later." He warned, and Seto laughed.   
  
"You look cute when mad." He said as he breezed by, leaving a stunned Jounouchi. Yami called to him and Jounouchi hurried to catch up. 


	2. Bakura Found what happened to Anzu

Gomen nasai, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter...  
  
He's trying to mess with me...Jounouchi thought to himself. He tried to ignor the sound of the blood rushing to his head [and other places]. Dammit, he thought, I just gotta ignor him and not let him get to me. Meanwhile, back with Anzu, Mai, Yugi, and Ryou...  
  
"Hm, do you think Yami likes me?" Anzu asked Mai, "Or Seto? Jounouchi's pretty cute, oh and Ryou..." Mai twitched;  
  
"Do you REALLY wanna know what I think?" Mai asked, balling her fists. Yugi restrained her from hititng Anzu.  
  
"Calm down. She'll stop talking eventully." He said, and she took a deep breath.   
  
"Fine, but if she says one more word to me, I'm going to kill her." Mai said. Yugi looked at Bakura;  
  
"Do you have any clue where he might be?" He asked him, and Ryou shook his head.  
  
"He may be out in my car...its not like this would be the first time I've found him out there..." He said thoughtfully, and then blushed when he remembered what had happened when he HAD found him. They all started for the door, and just before they all got out of it, Anzu felt a hand go round her with a cloth, and she blacked out. No body really noticed that she had gone anyway.   
  
"Check around the outside of the house before we go to your car." Yugi commanded. Mai started checking the blushes and behind the fence, and Yugi went back to the shed with Ryou. They hesitantly pushed the door open, and jumped as it made a loud creaking noise. They peered in, but saw nothing, and met Mai back in the yard.  
  
"Find him?" She asked, and they shook their heads. Ryou started leading them to his car, and he saw a dark shillouette in the passenger seat.  
  
"I think I found him!" He called to the others. He swung open his cardoor, and took a step back. Anzu was lying in the passenger seat, covered in blood. They all stared at her for a second.  
  
"Ah..." Mai said, "Oh well. Should we go look for Bakura somewhere else?" She asked, and Yugi nodded.  
  
"W-wait! We can't just leave her here!" Ryou said, "Shes getting blood all over my LEATHER seats!!! I am soo going to get back at him for this." Suddenly, someone wraped their hands around Ryou's neck.  
  
"How are you going to do that, Ryou?" Bakura said evily, grinning.  
  
"Bakura! Where were you?!" Yugi asked.  
  
"Where the hell do you think? Taking out this chick right here!" He said pointing.  
  
"You're going to clean out my car, you do know that, right?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Sure, that'll be easy." Bakura said, waving his hand.  
  
"No, I'll make you clean it in a dress!" Ryou threatened, and Bakura looked confused;  
  
"No...its my turn to pick what we get to do, you got to last time!" He said, causing Ryou to blush a deep shade of crimson. They all laughed, and headed into the house.  
  
"We gotta go find Jounouchi, Yami, and Seto," Yugi said, "They're probably still looking for you." Bakura started whistling;  
  
"For some reason, I don't think thats what they're doing anymore..." He said, and everyone looked at him questioningly.  
  
"My god! Are you guys that dense?! They're probably up there at it!" He said.  
  
"I don't think thats possible," Mai said laughing, "Its Yami, Jounouchi, AND Seto. They don't exactly get along that well." Bakura shrugged, grining, and then grabbed Ryou's arm.  
  
"Wha...?" Ryou asked, as Bakura pulled him forward.  
  
"You know what they say! If you gotta start late, get done as fast as you can!" And Mai and Yugi laughed and followed them in. Jounouchi, who was up in the attatic, laughed at the antics of Bakura. He'd been watching for the window upstairs. Suddenly, Seto walked in. 


	3. Getting Rid of Evidence

Jounouchi glared at the intruder, but looked back out the window anyway.  
  
"What do you want, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, annoyed. Kaiba shrugged;  
  
"Dunno. What're you doing?"  
  
"Watching them. They found Bakura." Seto shrugged...it hadn't been it was like his number one concern anyway. He grinned, and decided to really freak Jou out. Jounouchi didn't exactly like the way he was smiling at him anyway.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun...theres something I've wanted to tell you," Seto said, grinning even more so. Jounouchi began inching away from CEO, kind of scared now.  
  
"Uh, thats okay Kaiba. I'd rather you tell me in a lighted area around people." Jou said. Seto laughed to himself. Oh this is to good, he thought.  
  
"No, Jounouchi, I must speak. You see, I admire your tenacity, your livliness. I want you." He said, and Jounouchi was on the verge of freaking out. Ohmygod ohmygod...he thought to himself, I can't hit him 'cause he'll sue the hell outta me. Seto was getting closer, and Jounouchi had no idea how to react. He closed his eyes and hoped that he'd go away [like that old superstition, Jou thought to himself, if I ignore it, it'll go away]. Seto kissed him quickly, and walked off. Jounouchi sat in total shock, unsure on how to react. Wait, wait, he thought to himself, shouldn't I be freaking out now? Oddly enough, he was feeling more happy then he was angery, and he slapped himself in the face.  
  
"Gah!" He said aloud, "This totally isn't funny. Please PLEASE don't tell me I liked that." He hurried downstairs to meet with the rest of them, trying his best to stay away from Seto.  
  
"Hey..." Seto noticed, "Where's Anzu?" Mai, Ryou, and Yugi looked at each other, while Bakura looked uniterested.  
  
"Him is what happened to her." Ryou said, jerking his thumb at Bakura. Bakura grinned evily, and licked his hikari's neck.  
  
"You have to be a little more spicific," he purred, trying to pull Ryou's shirt off, "You see, what I did was strangle her first. People talk about asphyixa being very rushing, but its not. I sliced her open and-" Ryou clamped a hand over his Yami's mouth.  
  
"I don't know if the moderaters at would approve of anything you're about to say." He warned [parody, I'm sorry, XD]. Bakura sighed, tugging at Ryou's shirt.  
  
"Take it off. Now." He growled, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Wait, what'd you do with her then?" Yami asked.  
  
"I put her in his car. We'll drop her as soon as we leave. Which better be soon." He added.  
  
"And what, may I ask, are you planning to do with her? Are you a necrophliac?" [has a..fetish for dead people XD]  
  
"No, actually, I'm not stupid pharoh. I'll dump her in your shed."  
  
"NO!" Yugi cried, "Grandfather will kill me!" Bakura looked annoyed, and let go of the buttons he'd be arguing with Ryou with, and bekoned them to follow. He walked outside, and pulled a garbage back from the back of Ryou's car.  
  
"Were you planning this?" Ryou asked supsiciously, and Bakura grinned;  
  
"Planning? Me? Nooooo of course not." He said, with feigned innocence. He stuffed Anzu into the bag and threw her into the trunk. Then he pointed to Ryou.  
  
"Drive." He said, pushing him into the front seat of the driver's car, getting in the passenger seat. Everyone else got into the back, and Ryou started the car. Jounouchi noticed that Kaiba had seated next to him, and looked over to Yami and Yugi. He was surprised to see that they were lightly holding hands. I knew something was between them, he said, smiling to himself. Oh no...he realized, that means Bakura and Ryou are a couple, Atemu and Yugi are a couple...no ones gonna save me from Kaiba!! Halfway to the woods where they were heading, Bakura attacked Ryou at the wheel. They all started laughing as Ryou tried to keep the car on the road, but realized it was bad news when a siren blared behind them.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Mai trailed. Ryou pulled the car over, and waited for the police officer to check the license number of his car. This was not the first time he'd been pulled over because of Bakura. Yeesh my insurance is going to go up! He thought, then realized what was in the trunk of his car. "This could be bad." He whispered.  
  
"Tell them that the rest of us are drunk, and you're the driver." Yugi whispered, and Ryou nodded. The officer walked up, and Ryou rested his hands lightly on the steering wheel, like he was supposed to. He looked out his window to get a glimsp of the officer, and shrank down in the seat a bit. Of all the officers it could've been, it was the one who liked teenage boys. Oh, this cop was a guy. Please don't let him say anything tonight, he thought, not while Bakura's in here...hell not while the rest of them are in here! He rolled his window down. 


	4. Of Perverted Officers and Zombies

I do believe someone asked me why I put Anzu in here if I was just going to "off" her. Well, it wouldn't be Anzu bashings without her, would it? Besides, I need her for this part .-

* * *

"Problem, Officer Takashi?" He asked, and Takashi tapped his pencil on his clipboard.  
"Only problem, here Ryou-kun, is that you still won't give me your phone number." He said, grinning a stupid lopsided grin. Ryou shrunk down even more, and he saw his Yami tensing up, like a tiger about to pounce.  
  
("Don't do anything, we'll be arrested!") He thought to him.  
  
("This guy is just asking to die!") Bakura thought back.  
  
("That may be, but don't forget whats in the back of MY trunk.")  
  
("Fine.") Takashi shined his flashlight in the car.  
  
"Seems like you have a regular party here," He said, "Wow, is the kid sitting next to you your twin? He looks dead on you, 'cept his hair's done a little diffrently." Bakura grinned evily.  
  
"We may look alike, but I assure you, I'm bolder then he is," He said, looking very exotic to the Officer.  
  
"'Zat so? Well maybe I ought to give up on Ryou and me and you could have some fun." Ryou felt a slight flush creep up unto his cheeks, an Yami Yugi poked Bakura in the back.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.  
  
"I've got a plan here, you stupid pharoh," He growled back, "I'm going to get this stupid officer off our backs."  
  
"You could take a little ride with me," The officer grinned, "'Cause the only place I'm headin' is home." Bakura open his door, and got out. Jounouchi noticed that before he'd gotten out, he'd take something from the glovebox. What did he take, he thought to himself. Bakura was walking back to the patrol car with Takashi, and Jounouchi poked Ryou.  
  
"Whats in your glovebox?" He asked, and Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Flares, maps, I think there's a knife in there, 'cause my dad like to huntohmygod," He said, scarmbling his words, "He didn't get into glovebox, did he?" They all scrambled out of the car to get to Bakura before he did something, but it was to late. By the time they all got out, he was walking back, dusting his jeans off, which were suspiciously speckled with what looked like blood.  
  
"Bakura...did you do what I think you did?" Yami demanded, and Bakura looked at him innocently.  
  
"It depends on what you think I did." He said, "But I'll give you a clue. They only way he'll be seeing me is if I go to hell. Oh, by the way, we can dump Anzu here." He pointed to the woods, which didn't seem very inviting at night, "Kaiba! Get the girl." He barked, and Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"You go get her. You murdered her."  
  
"I'll put this nicely. Go get her and I wont kill you. Or your brother." Kaiba grumbled, and walked over to the car.  
  
"You have to be nicer to people," Ryou said, "Thats why no one wants to do stuff for you."  
  
"Then why do you do stuff for me?" Bakura asked, pulling out a ligher and flicking it close to Ryou's shirt, "We can burn this shirt right now, 'cause I got no problem with you walking around topless." (a/n we could only dream...::sighs::) They all heard Kaiba gasp, and they joined him at the trunk.  
  
"I told your pansy ass to get the body!" Bakura yelled, annoyed.  
  
"If you would stop ordering people around, you might've noticed that Anzu's body is gone!" Kaiba yelled back at him angerily. The trunk was empty, and there was a bloody trail leading off to the side of the road. Yugi clutched Yami.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this..." He whispered, and Yami hushed him, straning to listen. They all were quiet for a minute, and they heard the rustling of grass, and the swaying of the wind. Kaiba took the moment to whisper to Jounouchi;  
  
"Don't worry Puppy. I'll protect you." Jounouchi rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. There's not much you can say to that, is there? Suddenly, Yami felt something wrap around his ankle, and pulled his leg hard, causing him to fall down and momentairly see stars. He looked behind him, and saw a magled looking Anzu clutching his ankle.  
  
"Yaaaammmiiii..." She hissed, "I'm thheee oonne yyouu'rre suuppossed toooo beee wiitthh..." (a/n I'm sorry if you can't read that XD)  
  
"SHE'S A FUCKIN' ZOMBIE!!" Bakura yelled, and Jounouchi and Yugi pulled Yami out of her grasp, and they all started running. Anzu got up, and staggered after them.  
  
"N-Nice job Bakura," Yami huffed, "Now we're g-gonna be eaten by her!"  
  
"H-Hey! I didn't k-know she was gonna do that!" He yelled, sticking out his leg to trip Yami, but Ryou pulled Bakura forward, so he couldn't. They saw an abandoned house, and they ran inside.  
  
"We should be good in here, right?" Kaiba asked, and Jounouchi shrugged, trying to see out of one of the borded up windows.  
  
"This is so unfair," Bakura complained, "I'm gonna get mauled by a friendship-loving zombie, and I still havn't gotten sex from Ryou tonight yet!" Yami hit Bakura in the head.  
  
"Is that all you think about?!" He demanded, "Nevermind, don't answer the question." He said, realizing he really didn't want to know.  
  
"While we're on the subject," Bakura said, nuzziling his hikari's neck, "Just how far have you two gotten anyway?" He said, looking at Yami and Yugi.


	5. Hobo's, Movies, and Boobs

Omg this is OOC XD but funny! I guess thats all that matters XD. Maybe I should make a lemon part and post it on another site and just give you guys the URL. What do you think? 

Yami and Yugi jumped and glanced at each other.

"Yeah," Mai said, "What exactly HAVE you two done?" Yugi shrugged, blushing heavily. Bakura half crawled over and grinned at them wickedly.

"Have you done _it_?" Ah the awful "it" word. Such power it had over them, for they both pushed Bakura back on Ryou at the same time.

"God Bakura, you're so lewd." Yami said, rolling his eyes. Bakura grinned and slid a hand under Ryou's shirt, while nibbling on his ear. Jounouchi felt Seto take his arm, and he shifted uncomfortably. He still wasn't with the idea of expressing...this so openly. A loud banging reverberated throughout the shack, causing them all to jump. Anzu was banging against the door, screaming unearthly sounds. Yugi tentatively looked out the window, and saw her with blood still spilling down the front of her shirt.

"DAMMIT YYAAAMMII YOU MUST LOVE ME! BAKURA! YOU GOT BLOOD ALL OVER MY SHIRT!" Bakura growled.

"Does she EVER die!" He yelled, holding up the door to keep her from getting in. They quickly all scrambled out the back window, while she continued to bang on the door.  
"That wont last long," Seto said, "She'll figure out we're not in there after she breaks in."

"You credit her too much." Mai said, holding up the top of her shirt, "She'll probably stare blankly into the room for about ten minutes."

* * *

Back at the cabin Anzu pushed against the door one last time, and it fell open. She stared blankly into the room for ten minutes.

* * *

Ryou leaned against the tree, gasping for breath. They all paused.

"I-I think we can s...stop running now." He gasped. They all nodded in agreement. Jounouchi glanced around, trying to figure out where they were. Woods and darkness surrounded them, only pierced by the pale sickly yellow light of the flashlight. Strange moaning sounds emanated from all around them. Then Seto hit Bakura who had his hands in dangerous places on Ryou, and the sounds stopped.  
"Hey, I don't know about you guys," Mai said, "But I've seen this movie before. We're all gonna die, save one, and then no one believes that one because the one who lives has a history of medical illnesses, and then they die later!"

"I think we all know what the logical thing to do here is, then," Seto said, "KILL BAKURA BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE WITH A MEDICAL HISTORY OF BEING PSYCHO!"

"JUST TRY IT YOU PANSY-ASSED, WHINEY..." Bakura started screaming back, but Ryou covered his mouth.

"Be quiet for a minute," He urged. They all listened. Footsteps...they weren't regular footsteps, it seemed as though one leg was being dragged. They huddled together (except Bakura) and stared in the direction the noise was coming from. They all screamed as someone burst into the clearing. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Its an old man! Grow up!" He yelled. They all stopped, and stared. An old hobo looking man stared curiously at them.

"I see y're lost," He said, grinning a crooked smile, "If ya'll want to come back to my home, I'll help you." Mai shook her head, but Seto spoke up.

"Fine. As long as you don't want money or favors." The man smiled and hobbled forward, motioning that they should follow him. Seto took Jounouchi's arm and pulled him forward. They followed him quickly, and he led them back to a rickety old shack, with dead crows hanging from the trees.

"Psycho..." Jounouchi whispered, staring at them. The old man laughed, a wheezy sick sort of sound. "They keep the other crows away." He explained. Yami glanced around, and saw what looked strangely like human bones about a yard away from him. He poked Yugi and pointed. Yugi's eyes widened, and he pointed them out to Mai, and so on.

"Uh, its been nice," Seto said, "But, uh, we really gotta go. You see, this crazy dead chick is after us and..." The man grabbed a dead crow.

"TELL SUSAN THAT! SHE WANTS COMPANY! DON'T YOU WANT TO EAT WITH HER?" He screamed, thrusting the dead bird into Seto's face. They took off running again. It seemed hard for them to run, like running through jell-O (like the people on Baywatch!) They all ran gloriously, and Mai's top came off in the process. She shrieked, scrambling for it.

"You know," Yugi huffed to Yami, "If she wore a less skankier shirt, it wouldn't do that." (Honest, I do love Mai). Suddenly, Anzu loomed out of the darkness.

"MAI!" She screamed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR FLIRTING WITH YUGI WHEN YOU FIRST MET HIM!" Anzu ripped her own shirt off, and all of them screamed, covering their eyes.

"BEHOLD!" She bellowed at Mai, "For my boobs are bigger then yours!" Mai stared at her for a minute, and punched her in the face. Anzu's head rolled off, and the rest of her body dropped to the ground, trying to reclaim the excuse for a head. They took off again. Finally, they had to stop. They were all exhausted.

"We should take turns gaurding." Yugi suggested, "And since its your fault we're in this, you be the first one." Bakura shrugged.

"Fine. But don't think just because she doesn't kill you doesn't mean I wont try."

Well, what do you think? Lemon part next? I'll ask your opinion, if you do, then between who?


End file.
